My Living Canvas
by Habit
Summary: Shino feels empty...He goes out one night to find peace in nature, only to stumble across a miraculous sight. He also finds himself the center of a certain artist's interest. YAOI INVOLVING PAINT It's actually good considering I've never written yaoi.


**A/N: I'm not gonna lie...I was blushing the WHOLE time I wrote this, but I wanted to see if I could write this kind of thing. I will have to learn how if I am going to have Sai and Shino as a couple in Paradise Found**.** Anyways, just a warning, this is a Yaoi fic...most likely the ONLY one I will EVER do. I don't own Naruto, so bite me.  
**

My Living Canvas

Shino wasn't sure what he had come out here for, but he had a feeling that something was going to happen. He stood in the moonlight, just staring at the sky. The moon was out, staring down at him balefully. He could hear the slight noise of the night insects. It comforted him being out in the woods, surrounded by insects.

As happy as nature made him, he knew that something was missing. Some integral part of his person was no present. He couldn't explain it, but it felt like a gaping hole in his chest. He'd thought he'd had a chance with Hinata when Naruto left to train, but the young Hyuuga heiress was head over heels for the energetic blonde.

Shino sighed and stared up at the moon again. He wouldn't begrudge the two their happiness when it had taken them so long to achieve. He wasn't even sure if it was female company he longed for in the first place. When he had been in a three man cell with Kiba, he had acted superior just to irk the Inuzuka. Kiba's naturally dominant personality had clashed with Shino's confident air.

After a while it had just been fun to rile the young man up. Shino thought back to when the Inuzuka would flush in anger and grab him by the shirt and growl at him. It had made him shiver as a youth, but now he wasn't affected by it anymore. He had sought the company of several young women from the village, but he couldn't find happiness there.

Suddenly, a large flock of butterflies flew into the sky and around him. He smiled at the sight and put his hands up. Butterflies of every color flew between him and the moon, almost blocking it completely. Blues, purples, greens, yellows…he'd never seen anything like it in Konoha. He spotted something out of the corner of his eye that startled him. A glowing red butterfly was lazily making its way to him.

Shino had never seen such a beautiful butterfly, or one quite so…red. It reminded him of blood and he couldn't take his eyes off of it. It flew right in front of him, its crimson wings seeming to leave an after image that taunted the bug collector. When it finally landed on his up stretched hand he felt a chill go through his body, a whisper of something to come. He noticed the glow was emanating from the tiny creatures body, not its wings. The wings were lit up by its inner fire. Shino gave a sigh of content and just let the winged army of gentle bugs flock around him.

Sai gave an irritated grunt and rolled over. He couldn't get to sleep no matter how tired he was. Something was eating away at him, and he couldn't put his finger on what it was. Even though he was not accustomed to emotions or their uses, it didn't mean he didn't get frustrated when in private.

He growled and threw the covers off, sitting up in bed. He put a pair of long, black silk pajama pants on and grabbed his art supplies. He knew just the place to go to relax. He jumped out his window and sped towards the woods that calmed him so much. He jumped into a tree and sat down. He looked up at the moon and took out his sketchpad. He started sketching the moon as he could see it through the trees.

A slight noise attracted his attention and he was immediately alert to any possible danger. He stealthily made his way through the trees to the source of the noise. He stopped in a tree at the edge of a clearing he'd never seen before.

What he saw blew his mind. There were butterflies…hundreds of them…in every color, shape, and size. But what caught his attention and held it was the figure standing in the center of the mass of insects. Its arms were outstretched towards the sky and he could feel the frustration of the person before him.

He noticed the arms drop a little and then something red, crimson if he wasn't mistaken, flickered into his line of sight. It was the most beautiful insect he'd ever seen. Sai stared at it in awe and watched as the glowing crimson bug flew through the throng of other insects straight to the outstretched hand of the figure.

He could see a fire inside the little bug that made the figure's hand glow as it landed delicately on one upturned palm. Sai's breath hitched as he saw that the figure was staring up at the moon and smiling slightly. Sai had the urge to capture this scene and got out his tools. He quickly sketched it, the started adding colors. Every few minutes he'd lift his head and make sure his subjects hadn't moved.

After a good twenty to thirty minutes, Sai was done with his painting and was staring at the figure among the butterflies. He knew the painting was, by far, his greatest masterpiece. But what he really wanted was to know who the figure in the center was. He was entranced and for someone to catch his eye like this was unheard of.

Not wanting to ruin the scene, he started another one, this time he got as close as he could without disturbing the fliers and the figure. He then noticed the hood and high collar he had learned to associate with someone much like himself. He knew then that the center of his attention was none other than Aburame Shino, the local bug boy extraordinaire. Sai groaned quietly in frustration. Shino showed about as much emotion as Sai felt…very little.

But at the same time, Sai was confused by the feeling stirring in him at the sight of the young man, all alone, in the center of the mass of flying insects. It made him burn and he wondered why. He watched Shino for a good forty-five minutes and was getting rather tired of being there, in the slight cold, without a shirt.

Just as he was about to leave, Shino turned away and walked into the woods. Sai heard the young man sigh in resignation and quirked one brow. He decided to take his painting home, then give a certain bug collector a little visit. After depositing his original painting of Shino in the throng of butterflies, he carefully wrapped the second one in plastic and pulled on a three-quarter length sleeve hoodie.

He kept his drawing utensils in his hoodie's pouch and put the painting in a hard case so it wouldn't get messed up. He then took off out his window until she was standing outside of Shino's home. For the first time he could remember, he could feel his lips twitch as a smirk appeared on his face. He jumped up to a random window and noticed that it was a woman's. He jumped to another one and saw Shino inside, lying on his bed. Sai smiled and went to work on his next masterpiece.

Shino woke feeling a cold draft drift over his chest. He blinked, trying to remember if he had thrown his covers off in the night. He sat up and looked to see his window wide open. He scratched his head and looked around. His eyes widened when he saw a painting and not just any painting, but a painting of what he'd witnessed last night.

He saw himself, silhouetted by the moon surrounded by hundreds of colorful butterflies. But what made him gasp was the intricate detail of the crimson one on the tip of his fingers. He reached out to touch the painting, only to have it go up in a puff of smoke. A small note landed on his bed.

_'If you want the painting, follow the directions below. I will be waiting.'_

Shino calmly got out of bed and dressed. He was intrigued that someone had been able to get into his bedroom without him knowing. He wondered what idiot Shinobi had done this…but he REALLY wanted that painting. He stuck the note in his pocket and went out through his window.

He followed the instructions until he was back in the clearing he was in last night. He could sense someone's chakra, but couldn't see them. He walked further into the clearing, only to find someone he really didn't expect. Shino stopped halfway to his target and stared.

He blinked several times, then slowly approached. Lying face down on a blanket was the black haired artist that was always insulting Naruto…and everyone else for that matter. He wondered what was going on. That is, until he saw the painting he'd been after on an easel behind the dark headed youth.

"Sai? You painted that?" He asked himself quietly. He looked at the young man that was sound asleep on the blanket and felt a curious shift in his chest. He could see the creamy skin of his lower back and he noticed a stirring in his lower region. He was shocked as he looked at the emotionless youth in front of him.

Shino knelt carefully beside the young artist and looked around him on the blanket. There were sketch pads all over, some with sketches of the landscape, some of wildlife, but there were many that had sketches of him. Shino picked up one where Sai had tried to imagine what Shino looked without his hood and mask. Shino stared in fascination as he wondered if Sai felt the same curious shift that he did.

Not one much for words, Shino merely reached out and brushed the bangs from the young man's face. This caused Sai to stir and open his eyes slightly. A large blush stained his face when he saw Shino with one of his sketchpads in hand. He yelped and sat up quickly, grabbing his sketchpads frantically and closing them. He looked away when he noticed which sketch Shino was looking at.

"Sh-Shino-san…I…I didn't expect you to get here so quickly…" the dark headed youth rubbed the back of his head and looked at the sky. He then grunted and looked at Shino. "Guess I was asleep longer than I thought." was all he said before he shifted to look at Shino.

"Sai-san…did you see me…last night? Were you there?" he asked softly. He knew the answer when Sai got a glassy look in his eyes and blushed deeply. He'd never seen this young man display emotion before and seeing him like this was…cute.

Shino sat across from Sai and pointed at the painting. "Is that for me?" he asked, hoping with all his being that it was. Sai smiled, a genuine smile for once, and nodded. Shino smiled behind his mask and bowed slightly. "It is a very beautiful painting. I didn't realize how beautiful that scene was until I saw your painting." Sai blushed and looked down, hiding his eyes and attempting to hide his blush.

"T-Thank you Shino-san. I'm glad you like it." Shino cocked his head and looked at the smaller boy. He noticed Sai was nervous and wondered what was going on.

"Is there something the matter Sai?" he prodded gently. He usually didn't make small talk with people, but this youth interested him on many levels. He saw Sai blanch and start twiddling his fingers…much like Hinata did when she was nervous. Shino felt a fluttering in his stomach as he sat with the young man.

"Um…well…I kinda wanted to ask you…for a…favor." Sai had never been so nervous in his whole life. He had stayed up all night reading about what it was he was feeling. He's finally picked up the book Naruto had given him on the difference between lust and love. He'd been shocked when he'd read it and found he displayed attributes of BOTH when he was in Shino's presence.

"And just what is it that you would have me do?" Shino didn't even recognize his own voice. It was husky and laden with innuendo. Sai blinked up at him and smiled in a disarming way.

"Can I…will you allow me to paint you?" the youth asked hurriedly. Shino arched a brow and let out a small chuckle. He had thought perhaps the youth was going to ask him to train or something like that. Although anyone that could get in and out of his room undetected had skills.

"I have nothing better to do today, so I guess it will be alright. What do you want me to do?" Shino regretted saying that as soon as it came out. There was a mischievous glint in Sai's eyes that made his heart flip and made his loins burn.

"Take off you coat for one. I want to see your face while I paint you. If you want, I can leave the insect holes out. However, they are a part of who you are and I would rather include them." To say Shino was shocked was an understatement. The women he had bedded have made him keep his clothes on so that the bugs stayed hidden and they could imagine someone else.

"Alright…" he complied and took his jacket off, along with the shirt that hid his face. He noticed Sai was staring and a blush was creeping up the young man's face. Shino blushed as well, being left in only his dark pants and a skin tight mesh shirt. He heard Sai's breathing quicken and wondered again if the young man was as attracted to him as he was to the young artist.

"Now what?" he asked, sitting in front of the young artist. Sai blushed and tore his eyes from Shino's body. He grabbed a large sketchpad and started sketching him. After that, he grabbed a medium sized canvas and started a light sketch he could follow with his paint. He looked up every so often and went back to drawing.

When the initial sketch was done, he grabbed his paint brushes and his paint. He then did started mixing colors and applying them where they were needed. He looked up several times to make sure he was getting the shading and coloring right. Shino noticed a frustrated frown cross the artist's face. He looked at the palate to see Sai trying to mix together a color…and it wasn't cooperating.

Sai gave him an apologetic look and motioned with his free hand. "I can't get the color of your mesh shirt right. I ran out of the color when I was doing your hair. Could you take it off, so that I don't have to include it? I can't get the tone of your skin right just by guessing." Shino fought a blush and 'hn'd', but took the shirt off nonetheless. He saw Sai's eyes widen and a blush creep into his face again. The young artist stared for several minutes before returning his gaze to his paints and mixing again.

Shino sat there while the dark headed artist continued to paint him, looking up ad blushing every once in a while. While he was sitting there, he started to notice little things about his companion. Like how the tip of his tongue stuck out slightly as he was painting, or how his face would scrunch up then smooth out depending on what he was doing at the time. Shino soon became entranced by the young man and stared openly.

Sai looked up to see Shino blatantly staring at him and blushed again, wondering if he had something on his face. He shook his head and put the finishing touch on the painting before him. With a smug smile, he turned it around and let Shino look at it. Shino's breath caught when he saw himself through the artists' eyes. He wondered if everyone looked as good as he did when the artist drew them.

Sai seemed to sense what Shino was thinking and scooted closer to the bug container. He stared at Shino's chest intently, then swirled his brush in some of the crimson paint that was left over from his painting the night before. Shino watched, his breath stilling in that moment, as the young man leaned over and put his brush against one of Shino's pecs. He slowly moved the brush down and drew a small crimson butterfly…one just like the night before.

Shino felt his control slowly dissolving as the young artist pulled his palate closer and started using various paints. He started painting on Shino's chest, random things that had Shino gasping at. Sai noticed his reaction and smiled deviously. He scooted even closer to the larger boy and ran his hand over the unpainted portions of the young man's chest.

"Feel good?" Sai asked in a seductive voice. Shino was surprised at the way the emotionless artist was behaving, but was far from complaining. He nodded and allowed the paintbrush to move over his skin more. He stifled a moan when the soft tip grazed his stomach, right by his navel.

Shino growled and gripped his pants. "Sai…you're playing with fire…" He warned, trying to stay in control. He saw Sai smirk and then lean forward. He felt the young boy's breath on his ear as he whispered something to him.

"I've been burning all night…ever since I saw you in the clearing last night." He said, then pulled back, looking Shino in the eyes and smiling seductively. Shino's weak hold on his control shattered then. He pushed Sai backwards and grabbed both of the smaller boy's wrists. He pressed his body against the scantily clad young man and felt the artist moan beneath him.

"Sai…I don't know what it is you do to me…but I've never felt like this. I want to tear you apart, but at the same time I want to take care of you…" Shino said quietly, resting his forehead on Sai's. Sai chuckled and nuzzled the side of Shino's face.

"I felt the same way last night, so I did a little reading. I found that there are two emotions that are characterized by these feelings: lust and love." Shino arched one dark brow and snorted.

"Of course…you and your books." He chuckled lightly, but stopped at the wounded look on Sai's face. Shino growled quietly and nuzzled the smaller man's neck. "It was just a tease Sai…humor…another emotion that neither of us is used to…" Shino nipped the side of the artist's neck playfully, causing the youth's hips to arch involuntarily.

"Shino-sa…" He was cut off by soft lips crashing over his own, stealing his breath and jumbling his senses. When the kiss was broken he looked up into the flushed face of the man that made his stomach flutter.

"No need to be so formal Sai-chan. Soon we will know each other VERY well." Shino murmured to the artist, who squeaked when Shino pressed his hips against his own to emphasize his 'very'.

"Hai, Shino-kun." Sai said cheerily. Shino proceeded to kiss him hungrily, nibbling here and there. He moved down the smaller man's neck and nipped, leaving a small mark. Sai gasped at the small pain and bared his neck in submission. Shino hummed against his neck in approval.

Shino sat up slightly and pulled Sai's shirt over his head. He stared at the marble white skin that lay beneath the black belly shirt. He smirked and picked up one of the unused paint brushes. He started running the tip over Sai's exposed skin, making goose bumps rise and his nipples to harden. Shino heard him hiss and gasp for breath.

He then let the brush trail downwards to the artist's navel and teased around it. He very gently unsnapped Sai's pants and pulled them off, letting them fall in a pile with his shirt a little from the blanket. He could feel Sai's arousal through his boxers and chuckled softly. He very carefully removed the black boxers hiding his prize.

Shino stared at the erect member before him. The marble white skin on display was enough to make Shino groan. He ran his hand over the smooth skin that covered the aroused flesh. He heard Sai hiss and had to hold the youth down as he thrashed violently at the feeling.

"AHH…Shino-k-kun!" he moaned, gasping and panting the whole time Shino's hand was on him. He'd never been touched this way before and he was extremely sensitive. Shino lifted ever so slightly and slide his own clothing off. He reached down and removed Sai's boxers, throwing them on the now complete pile that was their clothing.

Careful not to hurt his young lover, the larger boy ran his hand up and down the artist's shaft, listening to the noises the youth made. One hand still restraining Sai's, Shino used the other to pump his shaft gently at first, then with more aggression. He could hear the soft cries of the youth under him and let out a smug chuckle.

Sai could feel something tightening in his belly and tried to reach for it, but it was elusive. He started thrusting against Shino's hand, attempting to catch this elusive feeling that was spreading throughout his body from the flesh Shino was teasing.

A few thrusts and Sai was seeing stars. He screamed as he came on Shino's stomach and on his own stomach. He was drowsy and horrified that he had gotten something on Shino. "Sh-Shino-k-kun…I…" he started to gasp his apology, but he felt something hard rubbing over his belly. He looked down and saw Shino's erection sliding through the fluid that had just come out of his own shaft.

He saw Shino coating two of his (Shino's) fingers and heading down between his (Sai's) legs. He felt something prod a spot he considered only necessary to get rid of waste. He started squirming when he felt pressure against the small entrance. He gasped when he felt one of Shino's fingers enter that void. It hurt more than Sai would have thought and he tried to escape.

"It's alright Koi…it will only hurt for a little while…I promise." Shino cooed to him and pulled the finger out, coated it with more of Sai's come, and reinserted it into the tight pucker. Sai bit his lip to keep from screaming in pain. Soon he felt another digit enter and let out a yelp of pain. He felt Shino's fingers making a scissoring motion and wondered what he was going to do.

After several minutes, Sai became accustomed to the feel and started moaning when Shino started exploring with his come coated fingers. Sai thought Shino was looking for something from the way he was rubbing along the walls. He knew his assumptions were correct when he felt a bolt of pleasure shoot from his brain to his balls. He screamed and threw his head back, gasping at the intense pleasure. He heard Shino chuckle, then felt the finger withdraw. He then felt something MUCH larger than the two fingers nudge the tight entrance.

Before his muddled brain could comprehend, he felt Shino thrust into him with one swift movement. His back arched in pain and he bit his lip so hard it bled. The pain was unlike anything he had ever felt, but there was also a pleasurable throb. He tried to relax his body and he felt Shino start thrusting into him gently.

The larger boy now hand his hands laced with Sai's and thrusting into him with care, not wanting to hurt his small partner. Sai moaned and arched against Shino, letting his still wet arousal rub against the larger boy's stomach. Shino chuckled as he felt Sai's renewed erection rubbing eagerly against his stomach, begging for attention.

He let the small youth's hands go and reached down, swirling his thumb over the head of Sai's erection. His thrusts became more aggressive as he started pumping Sai's member. Sai felt another bolt of pleasure and wrapped his arms around Shino's back, holding him close. Shino became more and more aggressive with his young lover, pumping his hand in time with his thrusts.

Sai could feel the familiar tightening and eagerly reached for it. This time that pleasurable spot Shino kept hitting aggressively caused him to scream as his shaft pulsed and he spilled his seed once more. Shino let go of the now limp member and braced his weight on his hands, thrusting into Sai almost violently. Between the friction of Sai being a virgin and the spasming his orgasm caused, Shino found himself hissing and cursing as he exploded, filling Sai with warmth.

The young artist was gasping and panting; his eyes closed and blood trailing down his lip to his chin. Shino reached up and licked the blood from the other man's lip. He smiled at Sai as he pulled himself out and lay down on the blanket beside the other youth. He pulled Sai to him and wrapped one large arm around the smaller man's waist. He spooned against the artist and fell asleep, his face nuzzled in the hair at the nape of Sai's neck.

Sai contemplated what had just happened. He'd just had sex with a guy…a hott guy, but a guy nonetheless. And he felt perfectly content about it. He didn't feel ashamed or dirty like Naruto had said he would if he ever did this. He looked at Shino over his shoulder and noticed that the paint he'd used earlier was still there, just smeared.

He chuckled and laid his head on Shino's bicep. "I guess it's more love than lust…my beautiful living canvas…" he muttered, then fell into a blissful sleep, the slight breeze cooling their heated bodies.

* * *

**I suddenly feel very naughty for writing this...lol...**


End file.
